afterstory
by bubblemcginger
Summary: after all that happened, kazuma decided to go on a trip only telling Jugo (Ayano's father).. not saying where or when he would be back. This is after a year based on Ayano's perspective
1. Chapter 1

Please take it easy on this, i know its short but its only a try! XD i you want more please review or send me a pm! XD

* * *

Each day was harder than the last but the walk to school was always the hardest part of the day. The time when I had time to myself, when I felt the loneliest. It made no sense though every time we saw each other we argued constantly so why has my chest been aching since he went away. He said he'd be back. He's been gone a year. A gust of wind blew my hair back. A feeling of hope washed over me and butterflies flew in my stomach. The ache in my chest intensified which I didn't think was possible. But it wasn't the wind I was looking for, hoping for. The wind I was missing. I stopped in my path and reached my hand up towards the sky, wishing for it to enclose around me shut off the outside world. His eyes were exactly the same color as the sky. They were like two round pools so deep I could swim to the bottom and never re-surface yet so shallow I could float on top and feel the water wash and sway beneath me. A tear rolled down my face as my mind flitted around the memories of him. I closed my eyes in contentment of the wind in my hair, trying to imagine it as if he was running his hands through it. He had a habit of that, he liked to play with my hair. I acted as if it annoyed me but inside I was loving the feeling like a cat being stroked. I'm pretty sure that if i was cat, I would have been purring. I laughed at the memory and a smile grew across my face. I pulled my hand down to wipe my tears and brought myself to reality. The sad reality. I looked at my watch to find I had 10 minutes until school started. I stuffed my earphones into my ears and tightened my backpack ready to go to school and face another day. Each day was harder than the last but each day I grew stronger, awaiting for his return.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks guys for reviewing and i hope this lives up to your expectations, any mistakes in gramma/spelling then please say! XD

enjoy! XD

* * *

"Damn!Late again" I muttered under my breath in frustration. I stood outside the classroom door to wait for my breath to come back from running to school in hurry to not be late. Seems useless now. I laughed at the irony.  
"Just my luck" Still muttering I reluctantly opened the door and entered the room.  
The classroom had four rows and single desks,8 desks per row, with two doors one for the back and one for the front. Students enter from the back and teachers enter the front. As I walked in through the back I did my usual greetings with the people I knew and just nodded my head at the people I didn't. It's funny because no everyday was just the same. The same conversations. The same schedule. I was always angry at how they can act like nothing has happened when i'm here just making it through life one day at a time. But, why should they care? I completely separated myself from the world and the pain inside me. People used to say they could 'read me like a book' but now, nobody had know idea. One of the things I learnt off him I guess. I made my way to my desk, 8th in the second row, at the back. Yukari, who sits next to me, and Nanase, who sites in front of me, both turned to talk to me. The only two who knew what I was really feeling, and what they knew wasn't a lot.  
"How you holding up?" Nanase asked concerned  
"I'm a lot better now" I lied emotionless. I smiled to try and prove that what I was saying wasn't a lie. You could say I was trying to convince myself, not just Nanase and Yukari.  
Nanase nodded and smiled sadly back at me.  
"You know I've asked around but we just can't find him." Yukari patted my hand. This was Yukari's way of comforting me. She never was as good as Nanase who knew just what to say and when to say it though in this case, nothing she could say would make things any easier.  
"Thanks, but, I don't care. Seems that I wasn't as important to him as he was to me and there's nothing I can do to change that". I put my head down in attempt to sleep to which Nanase and Yukari turned back around to wait for the teacher for first lesson. I found sleeping made things better. Well not better, more like easier. I used sleep in a sort of escape. Whenever I slept I would be taken from reality to what I like to call 'dream world'. And it was always the same dream. Me and Kazuma would be looking out on the pond behind the Kannagi house watching the sun go down behind the wall of the Kannagi property. We would be sitting in the bank of the pond him pulling me close and hugging me from behind. Our hands en-tangled within each other. My heart would sore like the wind he controls. But the drop back down from the dream would always hurt more than the one before. I would always wake up with tears filling my eyes.  
Nanase and Yukari would wake me up after every lesson so I could get the right book out to at least make it look like I was paying attention in class. Then at break and lunch times we would go to the rooftop where I would sleep some more after nibbling at a fruit salad. Yukari would eat what I didn't to make it look like I was eating in school. Today was different though.  
"Ayano, we need to talk" Nanase said softly. I looked up before I sleep whisked me away to 'dream land'.  
"what is it?" I yawned.  
"well, you don't look to good. We know you've been lying to us saying that your getting better. We can see your not. Your losing weight and not healthily either. Look, we love. You are our best friend. We don't want to see you like this."  
Her words hurt more then a dagger to the heart. Part of me wanted to stop listening and yet part if me wanted to carry on listening knowing that what they were saying was true. But, admitting that would just be too much. Instead I resorted to anger.  
"So, what your basically saying is that because I am going through this I don't deserve your friendship? Well, thanks for making our friendship clear".  
I left Nanase and Yukari, sight going blurry from the tears in my eyes as I left the rooftop. I searched the grounds looking for a place to cry in peace when I remembered the creepy tree at the back of the school which everyone said was haunted. For me, it was a memory. A memory of laughter, of walking around the school with Kazuma. His lips on my nose and how angry I got. I still blushed at the thought of it. I settled myself under the tree and it was a perfect wind trap. The air blew through my hair and the tears in my eyes finally rolled down my cheeks. It felt like I was alone now. Really alone. I used my bag as a pillow and I curled my myself around the trunk of the tree. This is the closest I have ever felt to him. Sleep slowly crept up on me and I slowly lost myself in the dream of Kazuma.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day. The bell rang in my ears and I awoke from the dream. I trudged through the school gates. Usually I'd meet Nanase and Yukari just by the school gates but this time I kept on walking. Not bothering to stop. The walk home always seemed to be the happiest time of the day. The time where I could day dream of what it would be like. Kazuma picking me up from school, walking hand in hand to the Kannagi household. Laughing and joking. Time flew and soon enough I found myself walking underneath the 'Kannagi' doorway which represented the boundary between the property of one of the most powerful families of Enjustu and the outside word, for me it was a doorway which represented the boundary between control and freedom. As soon as I entered Ren ran breathlessly towards me.  
"Ayano" He yelled worriedly. He hasn't grown much since a year, he might be a little taller and his hair longer but ever since Ayumi he has definitely changed, at least somebody benefited from what happened last year.  
"Hey Ren, what's up?" I greeted him. cheerfully. Ren took it hard as well when Kazuma disappeared so I always tried not to show how I felt towards him. It would just make things harder. If i'm perfectly honest, Ren never failed to put a smile on my lips. Although, he had a habit of being Fathers messenger so he was always the one to bring bad news which I wasn't very happy about.  
"Jugo wants to see you". A wash of frustration washed over me.  
"I just got here, at least let me put my bag down, Ren."  
"He told me to tell you as soon as get back, he wants to see you right away" Ren defended himself.  
I sighed. "Alright, alright. tell him i'll be there as soon as i drop my bag in my room, okaii?"  
"he's not gonna be happy but alright"  
Ren accepted the task and ran off, tripping on the way. I chuckled at his clumsiness. He's always clumsy whenever he's scared or anxious which was a lot of the time due to the bad news he always seems to bring. I watched him until I couldn't see him then made my way to my room. I Dropped my bag on my bed and changed out of my school uniform into casual clothes. What is he gonna lecture about to me now, last time it was my grades, the time before because I got fired from my part time job which I got with the intention of it to help forget about Kazuma. Obviously, I didn't tell father that, he thought that I was taking responsibility instead of just being and 'insulant teenager'. I briskly walked down the corridor preparing myself for battle against the head of the Kannagi family. I entered the family room where all meetings where held.  
"sorry I'm late father"I said tiredly as I walked into the room and saw Ren and few other members of the Kannagi family. I sat on his right facing the wall while Jugo faced the front. I searched for the furthest seat away from him but the only seat saved was the one closest to him.  
"Where were you? I thought I told Ren to tell you to see me ASAP!" Jugo first started out calmly but through the sentence his voice rose in frustration.  
"I went to drop off my bag and get changed" I responded emotionless.  
"I'M TIRED OF YOUR DISOBEDIENCE AYANO"He yelled.  
"AND I'M TIRED OF YOU SHOUTING AT ME FOR EVERY LITTLE THING!"I yelled back.  
"Leave us". I saw the anger rise up in father and yet he held it down enough not to lose face in front of the rest of the family.  
We both waited for til they all left. Father sighed.  
"Ayano, i know things have been hard on you since Kazuma.." He said quietly.  
"Father!"I interrupted as a jolt of pain rushed through me in the mention of his name.  
"let me finish!" He held up his hand to stop me.  
"I know it's been hard but we all have to move on." I clenched my teeth.  
"father".The pain was intensifying.  
"Ayano, you have a responsibility as the heir to the Kannagi family" He said harshly  
"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO THE RESPONSIBILITY? NOBODY ASKED MY TO BE THE HEIR OF THE FAMILY" I rose from sitting down. Anger and hurt inside me. Emotions boiling over.  
"NOBODY HAS A CHOICE INTO WHAT FAMILY THEY ARE BORN INTO, IT'S JUST HOW IT IS!" He rose too.  
I searched his eyes for any recognizable emotions for what i was feeling but all i found was an emotionless wall. I broke down on the floor in tears. I was tired of feeling like this, tired of feeling like the whole world was against me.  
"i didn't want this" I sobbed. " I didn't ask for this".  
Father kneeled down before me and held me until I had no more tears to cry. Hours passed when I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. Sadness, the sadness i was looking for, finally showed in his eyes. He smiled a sad grin. It reminded me of how he used to be when mum was still alive. I felt like we finally connected on some sort of level.  
"I know it hurts now, but it'll get better. okaii?"He soothed as he held me in a hug. I nodded, still chocked up, knowing that he understood me and how I was feeling. Hours passed and he didn't move. Our arms still holding each other until father finally moved.  
"time for bed don't you think?" I nodded, to which he helped me up and walked me to my room. I got to my room and collapsed on my bed through emotional exhaustion, not bothering to get changed into my pajamas. Sleep fell on me like a warm blanket on a cold day and this time I didn't dream.

I awoke to my alarm ringing in my ears. Dread washed over as I was getting ready for another day at school. After getting ready I left the house saying my goodbyes to everyone before leaving for school. The was an awkwardness was between me and father but he hugged me despite that, which shocked the household as he usually showed no affection between us in public. He had always had pride but I think realized that sometimes I need a bit of fatherly love instead of a lecture from the head of the Kannagi family. It showed me that he did understand me at a certain extent. After the goodbyes I set off towards school loosing myself in my music going over what happened last night and wondering why I didn't dream of Kazuma last night. Fear washed over me as though it was due to me finally getting over him. I walked for about 10 minutes still pondering this idea until I felt it. The wind. His wind. My body froze as the feeling of his wind enclosed around me. It was a feeling I have missed and the worries of getting over him disappeared in an instant. As it wrapped itself around me, the pain for the first time drifted away. for the first time in over a year I felt all the happiness I have missed out for the entire year. It's not real, It's not real. I had to keep telling myself it's not real otherwise the fall from this feeling of weightlessness is going to hurt more than before. My head was spinning and felt my body collapse back against a warm, strong chest. The last thing I saw was the blue sky as a worried voice called out.

"Ayano.."


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this lives up to expectations and thanks for the reviews! XD ENJOY! XD

* * *

I found myself back in my bed. The memories from earlier that day rushed back in a wave of emotions. It must've a dream, it couldn't of been real.  
"Kazuma." The name rolled of my tongue as if I never stopped saying it.  
"Kazuma". I said with more urgency this time, telling my self it wasn't a dream.  
"KAZUMA, KAZUMA". I yelled repeatedly.  
I waited for a response and yet none came. I collapsed as the hope drained from my body, leaving me feeling empty and life less.  
"Stop kidding your self Ayano, he's not coming back". I muttered as I climbed out of bed, noticing that I was still in my school uniform.  
"Must've fallen asleep as soon as i got home from school yesterday" I laughed at how pathetic I was. I looked at the time.  
"Damn, 3 hours late for school, fathers going to kill me". Just as I said this there was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find one of fathers servants, it was Yuki Yuki took over Misoa's what happened last year I've gone to see Misoa a couple of times but each time she asked about Kazuma and re-opened the wound of his disappearance.  
"what is it Yuki?" I asked stretching myself. I didn't seem to be as stiff as I usually am but I blew that off as if that was nothing.  
"Master Jugo would like to see you"  
"alright. Wait outside the room as I get changed".  
"Yes, mistress" She walked backwards closing the door behind her. I quickly grabbed my clothes from my wardrobe, got changed and washed my face. There was no point in getting changed into my uniform. I already missed 3 lessons whats the point of going into school. Tried still, I opened the door and followed behind Yuki as she lead me towards the family room. I stood outside preparing myself for the scolding off my father for over sleeping. Yuki knocked on the door before opening the door and introducing me. As the door swung open there he was sitting casually in the seat he used to sit in. On fathers left two spaces down. The place I used to stare at day in and day out, wishing for him to be there. There he was, looking at me as if nothing happened. I just stood stunned, all the other voices were drowned out and all i could see was him calmly sitting down.  
"Long time no see, eh princess?" That is all it took, one sentence. A rush of anger flowed through me. I gripped my fists in attempt to control my anger.

"Ayano?" His frowned as he realized my anger in him showing up. He had no right to sound worried about me. He left me, he didn't care about me. It was obvious.  
I stormed out of the room not knowing where I was going. My eyes sight blurred due to the tears overflowing. Yuki stood up to chase after me but Kazuma shook his head.  
"no, i'll go" Yuki looked at Jugo for confirmation and he nodded but before consent was even given Kazuma raced to catch up to Me.  
By the time Kazuma caught up to me I was by the pond, the same pond where he smelt my hair, the same pond we argued in. The same pond in my dream. I was shaking as emotions took over.  
"Ayano" His voice was soft, warm. I had the urge to run and hug him, let his safe arms hold me until all these emotions drifted away but instead I turned around to face him.  
"you left. without saying goodbye. why"' I replied emotionless as a tear rolled down my face.  
" You always knew how to give a warm welcome?" He replied dryly.  
"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I completely lost control by now.  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME BACK!" I walked towards him and he made no movement, just stared at me, emotionless. My anger levels raised due to this.  
"WHY COME BACK? WE DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU!". He still just stared as I got closer to the point as I was face level with him.  
"Why come back!" My voice cracked from emotion as I grew weak. The anger drained and all was left was raw sadness.  
"Ayano" He said calmly. Not hearing anything. It was like my senses were completely destroyed due to over-ride of emotions. Tears streaming were down my face.  
'"AYANO" he grabbed my arms to stop me but I stared at the floor with the tears still going.  
"look at me". Still incapable of feeling anything. It was like I was a walking zombie I. Part of me was still conscious though and I didn't want him to see me like this. So weak and vulnerable. I started to struggle.  
"DAMN IT AYANO, LOOK AT ME". This time I finally able to hear him. I looked at him with my tear streaked face. To find tears rolling down his face too. Kazuma, crying? it can't be real.  
Kazuma's grip loosened on my arms and I reached up to wipe away his tears with my thumb. Kazuma just stared at my face as I did. He took my hand and entwined his finger through mine and brushed my hair from my face.  
"And I thought I was in a mess, when was the last time you brushed your hair?"He chuckled. Still fascinated of hi face I started tracing my hand over his face. I didn't feel real and yet it felt like nothing changed.  
"Your real right?" I whispered mainly to myself and yet Kazuma responded.  
"Well, i'm pretty sure i'm real but i'm not sure about you. What have you done all this time?". He teased me. I stalked off in anger but not the kind of anger as before. This was like a happy anger.  
"where do you think your going?" He grabbed my arm before I could get anywhere and pulled me towards him. Turned me around to hug me from behind to look at the pond.  
"I missed you" He whispered in my ear as we rocked back and forth.  
"You missed me?" I questioned, a smile playing on my lips.  
"Yep, I missed you. I missed your flowing pink hair, your uncontrollable anger, your stubbornness.."  
"Are you complimenting me or insulting me? I'm slightly confused". He was still teasing me. I interrupted.  
"I missed your ability to forgive, your indescribable strength both mentally and physically.." He continued.  
"Now your just making me embarrassed" I blushed.  
"Let me see".He turned me around. "I even missed your easy embarrassment". He brushed his hand over my flushed cheeks and chuckled.  
"You always were sensitive".  
"glad your having fun in teasing me more and more" I blushed even more as his fingers brushed over my lips. He turned me around as he seemed to slowly blush as well. It was the first time I've seen him make that face.  
"what are you doing?" I asked struggling to turn back around. He kept me turning away from him so he could hug me back.  
"I'm restraining my self from losing control over you. Remember that your still a minor. Even me doing this is borderline illegal"  
"I don't care about that!" I attempted to turn to face him again. He tried to turn me back around but I refused to move"  
"Please don't do this Ayano." He pleaded. "It's hard for me too but the last thing I want is to hurt you. Let's not ruin today now but tomorrow we have got to act like nothing happened today".  
"what!? what are you saying?" I started to get upset again. "You only just came back and you expect to act like nothing happened?"  
"Ayano, It's just until you get out of school and that's only half a year. You'd be 18 by then. Please just do this for me. And, didn't I say it starts tomorrow? So let's just enjoy today. huh?" He was still pleading with me to which I had to agree.  
"Fine" I sulked, pouting my lips.  
"that's my girl". He brushed my hair back to kiss my forehead then took my hand and lead me to the ponds edge. we sat down with him hugging me behind. His head on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. It felt like I was sinking completely into him. The only things stopping us becoming one person was the clothes we were wearing. Our bodies fitted into each other like we were made for each other.

We stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms until the sun started to sink beyond the wall of the Kannagi property to which we I could feel Kazuma shiver  
"are you okaii? You seem cold" I said worriedly.  
"I'm fine." He responded though I knew he was lying.  
"Let's go inside, it's getting cold." He mumbled in agreement though I knew he was reluctant leave. the house. As we left each others arms we couldn't let go of each other and so we resorted to walking to the house hand in hand.  
I yawned as we trudged still linked refusing to let go. We got to the outside my room, both reluctant to say goodnight.  
"Tired?" Kazuma chuckled at my yawn.  
"No." I yawned again.  
"Yes you are, come one, off to bed" Kazuma opened my door and carried me to my room. He tucked me in bed and rested his forehead against mine.  
"goodnight".  
"wait" I gripped his shirt. "Don't go, you might disappear again. Please."  
I looked up at him with my tired eyes. He sighed and climbed in next to me. I turned to face him.  
"promise me you'll be there when i wake up." I pleaded.  
"I promise, now go to sleep". He turned me round and hooked his arm around my waist. I settled my self as I used his other arm as a pillow, our legs twined together. I closed my eyes to the warmth of his body next to mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope this lives up to expectations! sorry if it's not that good!

If you guys have any ideas or advice then please leave a comment and share! Thanks for reading! XD

* * *

The sound of my alarm for the next day woke me up. I reached to turn it off. I sat back in my bed and turned towards where Kazuma should have been. I then realized the sound of the shower in the back ground. I grabbed the pillow he rested in and turned to scream into it. My happiness was over flowing to the point of no control. It was like there was a glow inside me and no one could turn it off. The smell of his scent from the pillow made my heart leap. I was too busy trying to calm my heart to notice the shower stopping and the door to the bathroom opening  
"Oh, your up! did I wake you?" I jumped in surprise of his voice and embarrassed of being caught smelling his pillow.  
"Your still here." I lifted my head to find him in a towel wrapped around his waist. His wet hair dripping down his body. I made my way to the end of the bed and sat looking down to avoid looking at him. Luckily my long hair hid my face otherwise he'd see it blushing madly.  
"I promised you didn't I?" I looked up at him then and saw him blushing too. He looked so adorable that I giggled at it to which he blushed more.  
"Uh, you don't happen to have any clothes for me here by any chance?" He rubbed his neck in awkwardness.  
"I'll go get you some. Where are your bags? If you brought any that is?!" I stood up still avoiding eye contact to his half naked body but it wasn't easy I must say.  
"My bags are in the family room". As he said that he realized.  
"Jugo's there right now isn't he?" He asked  
"Probably, I wouldn't be surprised if he was at this time" I confirmed.  
He came and sat next to me with his arms on his knees and his head in his hands. I rested my head against his shoulder to which he looked up and rested his head against mine. Our breathing regulated with each other and our hearts beating to the same rhythm.  
"I'd better get your clothes" I sighed, reluctant to leave him.  
"alright. Tell me if you have any trouble. I'll be here". He kissed my forehead and I got up to leave when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer the door but not enough where Kazuma could be seen. Yuki was at the door with Kazuma's bags.  
" Sorry for disturbing but Master Jugo would like to see you and Master Kazuma once your ready". She bowed and left before I could comment or even say thanks.  
"who was that?" Kazuma asked.  
"Yuki, she gave me your clothes and said that father would like to see us when we're ready."  
"well, we'd better get ready then. Do you wanna take the bathroom or the bedroom?" Only then I realized that I was in mini shorts and a strap top which was too small for me. I squealed, grabbed my clothes and ran towards the bathroom. As I ran past Kazuma he slapped my arse.  
"I'm gunna get you for that when I come out". I shouted through the door to the bathroom.  
"Looking forward to it" He shouted back.  
I quickly had a shower but put a shower cap on my hair so my hair wouldn't get wet, it would take too long to dry my hair. I got out, quickly got changed into my uniform and brushed my hair roughly. I walked into the bedroom to find Kazuma lying down my own side of the bed fast asleep. I tip toed up to him and knelt on the floor beside him.  
"what if I told you I loved you." I whispered and traced my hand around his jaw towards to eyes. Around his eyes and over his nose.  
"I'd tell you 'I love you too" He replied. I jumped back in surprise as he spoke.  
"I-I-I thought you were still asleep!"  
"I thought it was impossible to fall in love with a 17-was-16 yr old but somethings surprise you in life". He smirked as he pulled me down on to the bed and pulled me towards him.  
"What are you doing? we're going to be late! Yuki said to go see Jugo as soon as we're ready". I was still blushing from his sudden confession. My heart was out of control. It didn't seem real that this was actually happening. Just two days ago I was thinking of letting go of him. I'm glad I held onto him and kept hopeful. I knew that he'd come back and i'm glad he did.  
"There's nothing wrong with delaying him a couple of , I don't know when i'll next be able to d this. Besides, we have a whole year to catch up on." His smirk turned into a cheeky grin as he nuzzled my nose with his. I tilted my head towards him, parting my lips slightly meeting his lips. It was a soft kiss but it said a lot. It was full of pain and loneliness and yet full of happiness. It wasn't until he pulled away and wiped away my tears that I noticed I was crying.  
"I'm so sorry for leaving you!" I'm so sorry!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he searched mine for forgiveness.  
"I can't promise I will never make you cry again but I can promise that whatever happens I will always love" He leaned his head against mine. It was as if he was absorbing as much of me as he could before I disappeared from him.  
"Just promise me you'll never leave me again" I responded looking at our hands as they laced through each other.  
"I promise that I will never leave you again". I looked up at him sealed the promise with a kiss. This kiss was different, it was like it held our future within it. It said a million words with one simple move.  
"Now we are seriously late" He whispered against his lips.  
"well, it was your fault" I teased as I pulled away from him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back  
" Was it now? I didn't see you complaining" He retorted.  
"I don't think I had much of a chance to" I then stated.  
"Oh is it now?" He chuckled. He lifted me up over his shoulder and ran out of the bedroom towards the family.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET DOWN KAZUMA!" I yelled yet couldn't stop laughing. We were still giggling when we got to the family room. We heard a cough to which Kazuma put me down and I sorted to clothed to make them appropriate.  
The room was full of the elders of the Kannagi family. A meeting like this hasn't happened in a long time. I only remember something like this one other time and that was when Kazuma was kicked out of the family. Fear gripped my heart, fear of Kazuma leaving my side. Kazuma must have felt this too seen as he lased his hand through mine and squeezed my hand. I squeezed back which gave me confidence in our promise. He was never going to leave me again. All along the room where the elders dotted on the out-skirts and in the middle of the room where to seats which were facing my father. I guessed to two seats where kazuma's and mine. Kazuma lead me to them and we sat down, not letting go of each others hand. Father looked disapprovingly at them but he didn't comment.  
"The meeting is now in session, no one shall leave until this matter is solved" Father's, or in this case, Jugo's voice bellowed. Two servants like Yuki closed and locked the door.  
"This meeting is to discuss Kazuma and Ayano's suspected relationship which is now apparent" He referred to the hands but we didn't let go.  
"Please state why you came back" Jugo looked at Kazuma.  
"I came back to carry on being Ayano's Protector and adviser" Kazuma responded. His words cold and emotionless.  
"You have fallen in love with my daughter, is that correct" Jugo asked.  
"It is" Kazuma stated.  
"And you, Ayano, do you love Kazuma?" Through the whole conversation between my father and Kazuma I kept my head down but when father turned to me I had no choice but to respond.  
"I do, father" I lifted my head to look at him in the eyes and I saw a glitter of pride through his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came so I wasn't sure it was there. I saw in the corner of my eye Kazuma smirk at my response which gave me faith that we would be excepted. Father turned back to Kazuma.  
"Would you protect my daughter?" Father asked Kazuma softly.  
"with my life, sir!" Kazuma said firmly. Father sighed.  
"looks like even if I said no I would lose daughter of mine. I accept you relationship" Father seemed reluctant but he accepted I turned to Kazuma who looked the happiest I have ever seen. He turned to me and smiled his signature smirk. My heart skipped a beat every time I see it.  
"Before you two get all lovey dovey on I have conditions! Kazuma stays in the Kannagi household in a separate room! and you two have to be married!" Father seemed to happy with the conditions.  
"MARRIED!" I chorused with Kazuma. We looked at each other in disbelief and yet I couldn't have felt any happier.  
"Master, I must interject here!" stated one of the elders but father put his hand up to silence him".  
"My decision is final!" He turned back to us. "and your response?"  
"Well, to be honest sir we haven't had time to think about marriage" Kazuma stated in attempt to calm down but was obviously finding it difficult.  
"Yeh, father, we haven't talked bout anything like that yet". I supported Kazuma.  
"yet? had time? so you were going to mention it at some point. You have no objection then?"  
"well, I guess not" I responded blushing, it seems I've done a lot of it recently.  
"really? you'd marry me?"Kazuma looked at me in complete adoration.  
"Well, would you happy if I married some else because I sure wouldn't so, why not?" My face was as red as a tomato by now. Kazuma rushed into a hug before anyone could say anything to which Jugo cleared his throat and we remembered where we were. We pulled away from each other, embarrassed.  
"Not until Ayano's finished school, she's only got half a year so you could take this time as your engagement. But, for now Ayano has to get to school. Ayano, your bag was organised for you so you can just leave. I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about so Kazuma, if you will, could you walk Ayano to school."  
"It would be my pleasure sir." Kazuma stood up and pulled me along with him  
"Thanks dad" I let go of kazuma's hand and rushed towards father giving him a hug. He hugged me back which made the elders uncomfortable.  
"Love him well!" He whispered in my ear. After, I went back to Kazuma reached my hand out to him which he gladly took and jogged out the room taking my school bag with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter guys! hope you enjoy! I had a bit of writer block on this one so I just rolled with the punches. thanks for reading up to now and I hope you carry on reading this! any critisism, advice or ideas then please review and thanks for the review and support til now! enjoy! XD EDITED!

* * *

This is the first time I wanted the walk to school to never end. It feels like I'm walking on air, like I'm falling on clouds knowing they would catch me. I've never felt like this before. I want to grab onto this feeling with both hands and hold onto it without letting go. But fear and anxiety have crept in also. Marriage? really? I'm only 17, almost 18. Am I even ready to get engaged let alone married? What if i'm not? what will happen then? what if Kazuma isn't ready, what do I do then? What if he doesn't like me enough? I mean, there are better woman out there than me who are a lot prettier. Does he really want to marry me? what if he finds someone else, what then? I turned to Kazuma to find him lost in his thoughts. Even though his body was here carrying my bag and walking with me hand in hand, his mind was somewhere I couldn't reach which was exactly what I was afraid of, What if this happens all the time? Is he bored of me already?  
"Kazuma?" I turned to him but no response came. He was still far away to somewhere I couldn't reach, and it scared me.  
"Kazuma? My voice started to rise slightly with a bit of desperation. Again, no response.  
I let go if his hand, which he didn't seem to notice, and walked ahead enough to turn and stop right in front of him. He ended up walking into to me to which he looked down at me in curiosity.  
"what are doing?" I was getting angry by now by the fact that he hasn't even noticed how worried I was about what was just decided only 30 minutes ago.  
"what do you mean 'what are you doing? What are YOU doing? I've been here calling your name and your not even listening to me. Your just in your own little world not noticing what's going on all around you" All my worries were bursting out and he just looked at me in bewilderment.  
"Where did this all come from? One minute your skipping along happy as can be til the next minute when your shouting in my face about not listening to me. Well, I'm not listening to all your childish whining" My heart sank. Whining? Childish? I knew he only looked at me as a little girl. That's all I still am compared to him. Tears were clouding my eyes but I held back. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was as if all my worries about us then came true. My voice softened at emotional defeat.  
"If all I am too you is a child then I'm glad we discovered it before we got more serious" My head was down facing the floor so he couldn't see how hard it was hiding my tears.  
"That's not what I meant.." He started, stuttering in belief at what was happening. It seems like my words stung him.  
"I can walk my self to school thanks" I stated emotionless and pulled out Enraiha. "And don't you dare try and follow me" All efforts of hiding my tears were lost as I lifted my head up to pointed Enraiha towards him. I think he must have realized by this point how I was actually feeling as soon as he saw my tears. I grabbed my bag off him and ran to school, putting away Enraiha as I ran. I was early to school so I sat in the empty classroom, head on desk. I am such and idiot. He only just came back and I had an argument with him. Why? Why didn't I just say that I was worried instead of just blowing up in his face? I even pulled out Enraiha. Maybe it was a sign that we just aren't meant to be together?  
"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot" I repeated, banging my head on my desk hoping it would change something but all it did was give me a bruise on my forehead and a headache. I made me feel even more like an idiot.

Time passed and I slowly calmed down but I still felt like an idiot. I should apologize to him. He didn't do anything wrong, he was probably just tired. But, what was he thinking about when I was calling his name? Ideas circled my mind to the point I wasn't actually concentrating on what was happening around me. The classroom slowly started fill as students trickled in. Some in groups of friends all laughing and giggling about local and recent gossip. Some still walking zombies with sleep still in their eyes, you could tell they weren't morning people and that they were most likely going to sleep in class. I didn't notice that Nanase walked in with Yukari trailing behind. Nanase liked the mornings, she always got up to do a morning jog before school, so she was bright when she walked in but Yukari was one of those sleepy people who get up late so they only have 15 minutes to get ready.  
"BOO!" Nanase yelled in attempt to scare me to which I jumped and fell off my seat. The whole class started laughing with me laughing along with them. Some groaned at how awake were at such a time in the morning but you could tell they enjoyed it just as much. I got up from the floor and sat back down on the chair still chuckling.  
"Morning to you too Nanase. and you Yukari." I looked at them both to find them staring at me both shocked and looking like manikins from a shop window.  
"what?" My smile wiped away as they both grabbed my hands and ran off dragging me towards the girl bathroom. They turned me to face the mirror and I found my self looking at a girl who looked like me but with two black lines running down her face. I forgot that I had cried earlier that morning so I didn't re-do my make up. Nanase and Yukari both just stared at my mirror self with a worried look in their faces.  
"so, have you given up on him? because I think it's time." Nanase commented while rubbing my back i attempt to comfort me.I also forgot that they didn't know that Kazuma came back. I slapped my forehead, annoyed with myself knowing that they will be annoyed too because I didn't tell them he came back.  
"You know that we will be your friends no matter what" Yukari carried on resting her head on my shoulder still looking at my mirror self.  
"You guys are going to hate me" I whispered, scared to tell them what happened knowing that they probably wouldn't talk to me for about a week.  
"No we wouldn't" They both crooned.  
"well..." Just as I was about to tell them everything, the bell went. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the bell went but I must say that I was slightly relieved.  
"I'll tell you guys later." I stated as we quickly fixed my makeup using Yukari's make up bag which she brought along. We all jogged to class just as our teacher walked into the classroom. We sat down and took the register waiting for the first lesson

First lesson past and we all made our way the next class. I ran ahead of both Yukari and Nanase in fear of being challenged about what I was going to say before the bell, knowing though that the longer I left it the harder it would be tell them. The only reason why I'm worried is because I can't predict who they are going to react. Even I would think that getting married this early is stupid so how do you think your friends would react? with support? anger? worry? complete rejection? All these raging emotions were whirling in my core making me feel sick. My seat this lesson was forth on the right, by the window. I have always liked this window because it was one of the few places where I could go and be completley immune to all emotions and just sleep peacefully. No worries and no stress. It was my Hakuna Matata. My sanctuary. I would always open the window and feel the soft summer breeze softly wave my hair. The smell of freshly cut grass and burning meat in a barbecue. The smell of summer. The teacher called out the register and then started to write the lesson objectives on the board to which I relaxed down into my seat and rested my head on my arm, preparing my self for a content slumber. My eyes were already drifting shut and i was already drowning out the voice of the face curled into a smooth smile when a sudden BANG! entered the room. My stressless world shattered into pieces like a car windscreen during a crash. My eyes shot open looking for the object to which disturbed my peace to find Kazuma holding himseld against the side of the frame of the door to the classroom showing signs that he must've ran all the way to the room and his eyes were shadowed with determination. The classroom was in a riot in reaction to the exhasuted-looking man in the doorway. The teacher was attempting to calm the class but to no avail and so she decided to face the source of the chaos.  
"your disturbing my lesson so if you don't mind stepping outside for a moment".Kazuma eyes turned sky blue compared to his usual eye colour to which the teacher went silent in shock.  
He then smiled towards the teacher in a sarcastic grin "This will only take a minute".  
His eyes then went back to its seriousness it had and he scowered the room. I knew he was looking for me to which I slid out of my chair and was about to jump outside the window, knowing there was a blacony beneath, to hide from him. I was still raw from the silly argument this morning and I wasn't prepared to go and apologise.  
"AYANO!. There you are".My heart dropped and I was ashamed of being found out that I was running smirked and jogged up to my desk but the seriousness still hadn't left his eyes. The only time I've seen him look like that was he was being kicked out of the clan and it scared me.I was frozen in shock and fear at what was going on. I was half in the window and half out the window, deciding on my next move. He was almost at my desk and I still hadn't come up with a plan. I would just have to face him and except anything that was coming towards me. I shut my eyes tight and was ready to get Enriha in case it turns into a fight.  
"HEY! AYANO! open your eyes" The sentence started out tense but it softened when he told me to open my eyes. But I wasn;t going to fall for that trick.  
"NO!" I stated and put my hands on top of my closed eyes to add and extra boundary between us.  
"Ayano..  
"I said no!" At this point I was sounding like a child throwing a tantrum. He reached up and took my hands away from my face to which I accepted. What can I say? He's my weakness. Even though my hands were in his, I still held my eyes shut.  
I felt a softness on my lips to which I responded to jumping back in surprise.  
"KAZUMA!" Blood was rushing to my head in embarassment.  
"What? I can't kiss my own fiance?" He looked perfectly calm as if that kiss was nothing.  
"I might deicde not to marry you have you though about that?" I crossed my arms in attempt to take control of myself.  
"That's not what you said this morning" He walked me into a wall and pressed himself against me. Threading his hand through mine and taking my hand bringing it against his lips. It wasn't untill we heard a cough from the teacher that we realised we were still in the classroom. I jumped away from him in an even bigger surprise to which he pulled me back just to peck my nose. He then powered his wind magic to fly him through the window, the same window that I sit next to.  
"KAZUMA!"I could only follow to the window sil because he was already to far out for me to reach.  
"Oh! I forgot!" He pulled out a velvet blue box and threw it to me, which I caught with both hands.  
"Wh-Whats T-This?" I stuttered slightly scared and very shocked.  
"My proposal"He stated calmly, but only just. I could tell he was holding back his excitement  
"WHAT?"...  
"See you at home Ayano" And just like that, he disappeared blowing a final breeze towards me.

* * *

DUH DUH DUUUHHHHH (cliffhanger) hope you guys enjoyed it! XD


	6. Chapter 6

If you guys want the next chapter then get as many people to read this fanfic.. I will only post a new chapter up when I reach 1,500 views and so far I'm on 1,458!

KEEP GOING GUYS! SHARE IT WITH EVERYONE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! XD


End file.
